


Reckless

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Reckless

Jimmy had tried to talk you out of coming to the CZW Tournament of Death with him, but you were adamant that you were going. He warned you it was going to be bad, but nothing he told you had prepared you for this. There was glass, light tubes, barbed wire, cinder blocks, you name it and it was probably there. A look of sheer terror crossed your face and Jimmy must’ve noticed because he was suddenly steering you away from all the weapons that could, and will probably be, used in the matches he was going to be in.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, Jimmy!! You’re not doing it!” you all but yelled at him as he pulled you away.

“I warned you,” he sighed. “This was exactly the way I knew you’d react, that’s why I didn’t want ya to come out here.”

“You can’t honestly tell me you want to do this!”

“Of course I fucking do {Y/N}, you know that! This is what it’s always been about. To prove I’m the best cunt at this! You knew that when you met me!”

“You’re fucking insane Jimmy Havoc,” you said, starting to walk away from him. “I’ll be damned if I stay here and watch you fucking kill yourself!”

“{Y/N}! Babe! Wait! Come back!”

You kept walking until you reached the car, getting in and slamming the door. You were just going to sit there and not watch him. You knew you couldn’t watch what you knew could probably be the worst thing he had ever done.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were really regretting your decision to creep out of the car to watch Jimmy’s matches. You’d winced and cried out every time he was hit into something or through something. You’d watched in horror as you saw the blood starting to seep through his shirt.

You’d rushed back to the car after the first two matches so he didn’t know you’d been watching. You’d tried your hardest to hide the fact you were fighting back tears every time he’d come over to check on you. You didn’t want to admit it, but seeing him like this was scaring you… The fact he was actually enjoying it, terrified you… Every time you closed your eyes all you could see was something going wrong and him getting cut badly…

You jumped out of your thoughts when Jimmy knocked on the window you were leaning against. Hoping there were no obvious signs of your tears you looked up at him. Your heart almost stopped when you saw the drying blood on his face. Slowly you opened the door.

“You’ve been crying,” he said sadly when you looked up at him.

“No… no I haven’t,” you lied.

“You’re an awful liar darlin’,” he sighed, knealing down in front of you. “Look, I know you hate when I do this sort of shit, but you know I’m always gonna be okay, right?”

“You… you don’t look alright,” you admit.

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be ova here talkin’ to you, would I? This is nothing I can’t handle. I just… I just wanna prove that I’m good enough you know?”

“But this is insane Jimmy. I mean look at you,” you sighed, pulling a tiny flake of glass from his hair. “You’re a mess.”

“No more than usual,” he chuckled, trying to lighten your mood. “These are all just little scratches. They’ll all be healed up in a couple of days. I promise.”

“Fine,” you sigh. “You never listen anyway.”

“Huh?” he said, trying to make you laugh.

“Not funny,” you groaned, playfully and carefully slapping his arm.

“Yeah it was. Now, you gonna come watch my last match? I know you’ve watched the rest.”

“How… how did you know?”

“I saw you, silly. I’m not as oblivious as you think I am,” he chuckled. “So? You coming?”

He stood up and you winced as you heard he knee crack. You were still worried about how it was holding up after his accident last year.

“Pretty please?” he held his bloody hand out to you, pouting cutely.

“I hate when you do that,” you groaned, taking hold of his hand and letting him pull you out of the car.

“Do what?” he smirked.

“Give me the cute puppy dog eyes. You know I can’t say no to those.”

“I know. That’s how I persuaded ya to go out with me,” he chuckled, shutting the car door.

“Was it? I thought this was cause of a drunken bet?” you smirked as you walked with him over towards the ring.

“No, that was when I asked you to marry me.”

“You haven’t asked….,” you started, letting go of his hand.

Jimmy winked at you and rushed through towards the ring for the final match.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Even though he was battered and bloody Jimmy had won the tournament and, although you wouldn’t admit it to him, you were proud of him. You wiped your eyes as you watched him collect the trophy, and a beer in typical Jimmy fashion. You smiled as he looked over you and winked while getting some publicity photos done.

Eventually he was finished with the photos and his beer long gone. You stood by the car as he walked over with the broken parts of the trophy he’d waited years to win.

“What happened?” you asked, nodding at the piece of trophy in his hands.

“Ah, Connor got a bit pissy that I beat ‘im so he broke it in a temper tantrum,” Jimmy shrugged. “I got most of it though.”

You chuckled shaking your head.

“Was it worth it?” you asked, throwing a towel at him.

“Yeah,” he smiled softly. “It was. I proved that just cause I’m small, I can still bust heads.”

“But did you have to bust your own while you were at it?” you sighed.

Jimmy frowned looking over at you.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be?” you shrugged. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up back at the hotel.”

“Is it because of what I said before the match?”

You froze, with your hand on the handle of the car door.

“I meant it ya know… Look in the front pocket of my bag.”

Your hand started to shake as you opened the door and pulled Jimmy’s backpack from inside the car. You kept your back to him as you opened the little zip at the front. You peeked inside a saw a small red box. With your free hand you slowly pulled the box out, and put Jimmy’s bag back on the seat in the car.

“Jimmy….?”

“Open it,” he whispered close to your ear.

You slowly opened the box and tears immediately sprang to your eyes. Inside was a tiny white gold ring with two little diamonds set on the top.

“I know I’m not being totally romantic here, but you know I’m no good at stuff like that. You know that I love you more than anything in the whole wide world. You put up with all the crazy shit that I do. You actually make me smile,” he chuckled. “I love you {Y/N}. So…. Will you marry me?”

You slowly took the ring out of the box and slid it onto your finger.

“Is that a yes?” he asked nervously.

“Just kiss me you idiot,” you smiled. “Of course it’s a fucking yes!”

Jimmy wrapped his arms around you, grinning, and kissed you happily.

“I. Fucking. Love. You,” he said between kisses.

You chuckled wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I love you too, you crazy bastard,” you smiled. “But no more stupid stunts, please?”

“I’ll think about it,” he chuckled, kissing you again.


End file.
